The present technology relates to a reproduction apparatus, a reproduction method, and a program and, more particularly, to a reproduction apparatus, a reproduction method, and a program that are configured to provide application programs that are executed in operative connection with content provided by a VOD (Video On Demand) service.
Reception apparatuses configured to receive digital television broadcast signals can provide application programs that are executed in response to broadcast content, such as digital television programs, by use of data broadcasting (refer to Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2006-050237, for example).